


「乔治韦斯莱x你」被游走球击中是什么感觉

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *无车*日常小甜饼*怪力击球手蛇院女主*全员存活
Relationships: 弗雷德韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱 金妮 赫敏 纳威
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 16





	「乔治韦斯莱x你」被游走球击中是什么感觉

你怀疑格兰芬多的乔治韦斯莱被你打傻了。  
事情是这样的，自从某次魁地奇比赛，作为斯莱特林击球手，你把游走球狠狠地朝对方某个猩红色球衣的身影打飞过去，游走球把那个倒霉鬼差点撞下了扫帚，然后那家伙怒吼着炮弹一般朝你冲了过来，最后你俩像两个沉重的巨怪一样垂直掉在了地上。乔治韦斯莱的体重差点没把你压的直接去见梅林，你头昏眼花地感觉到那个长手长脚的家伙整个压在你身上，两只大手还好死不死地放在你胸前，还…抓了抓？你清醒地给眼前的大脸来了一记老拳，一瘸一拐地去找庞弗雷夫人了。  
反正斯莱特林赢不了，有马尔福这种满眼只有波特，金色飞贼在耳朵边都瞧不见的队友在。作孽啊，你喝完庞弗雷夫人给你的药水后，躺在医疗翼的床上回想起两个学院间的渊远流长。  
马尔福小少爷绝对得承担起三分之一的责任（斯内普教授得承担三分之二）。这小少爷没有一秒钟停下来找格兰芬多救世主的碴，整天自找麻烦，连带三个学院同仇敌忾，看见斯莱特林学生就没好脸色。  
老马尔福花钱给儿子的斯莱特林魁地奇队长队友们买火箭弩，好让小马尔福进魁地奇球队的那天，两学院的梁子结的更深了。赫敏格兰杰说的倒是没错，但是连带你作为斯莱特林新击球手一起被骂成饭桶，你就不依了啊。你挤开马尔福指指自己，“格兰杰小姐，他是买进来的。我不是啊，别胡说。”你把火箭弩尾部爸爸给你刻上的名字展示给格兰芬多们看。  
致我亲爱的女儿，维丽蒂·阿尔德顿。  
“飞天扫帚设计师阿基·阿尔德顿是你爸爸？！”格兰芬多的魁地奇对长伍德惊讶地梗着嗓子问到。  
你笑眯眯地看着他一脸艳羡同时又像吃了苍蝇一般的表情点点头。  
红头发的双胞胎发出烦人的嘘声，“小姐，等我们把你的尊臀打下火箭弩——”  
“再回家找你爸爸哭鼻子吧——”  
你朝他们翻了个白眼，“等着瞧，韦斯莱家的穷鬼。”  
呸。  
之后韦斯莱家的双胞胎没少找你麻烦，什么奇怪的东西一疏忽，就会出现在你的汤里，南瓜粥里。你打了一整节魔药课的嗝，连带着向来偏心自己学院的斯内普教授也忍不住给你扣了五分。你打着嗝尖叫着把傻乎乎的纳威隆巴顿拽住，“小蠢货，你拿着我的缩身汤剂了！”你一把夺过他手里诡异的橙色汤剂，把装着亮绿色的液体的试管塞进他手里。斯内普教授卷着上唇不情不愿地给缩身成功的蛤蟆来福滴上解药，用圆滑的声音喊道，“下一个，阿尔德顿小姐。”你打嗝打得没完，厚着脸皮在平斯夫人恼火的注视下，完成斯内普教授因为你离谱的缩身药水额外布置的课后作业。  
轮到某次斯内普教授监督的晚自习上，你懒洋洋地托着腮，听着格兰芬多长桌那儿弗雷德韦斯莱和乔治韦斯莱闭不上嘴的说话。  
“梅林啊，地狱的老蝙蝠，二十英寸关于《戈巴洛特第三定律》的论文。斯内普是不是疯了你说，他到底有什么毛病轻点声——我说我自己——他就是有毛病——”弗雷德停不下嘴，乔治韦斯莱只好伸手捂住他哥的嘴，但他自己也停不下说话，“恶毒的老蝙蝠不洗头就是为了把时间省下来——住嘴——为了好给我们的作业——停下停下——多打几个零蛋——”  
你捂着肚子笑的胃疼，看着斯内普教授的黑袍子从斯莱特林长桌边经过，他甚至卷起了袖子，接着两颗红发脑袋咚的一声被按在格兰芬多长桌上，“关禁闭，韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生，一个月。”  
你偷偷给自己的唠叨汤竖起大拇指。

每周五晚上魁地奇训练完提着你的火箭弩去找斯内普教授办公室交课后作业，成了那一个月你最愉快的时光。没什么比提着铮亮的火箭弩神气地走过关禁闭的他们面前更让人扬眉吐气的事儿了，“小扫帚毛儿。”在角落用铜天平称着青蛙卵的乔治韦斯莱愤愤地说。“韦斯莱先生，再加一个星期紧闭。”斯内普翻着你的羊皮纸头都不抬地说。你乖巧地立在斯内普教授办公桌前，尽力忍住不笑的发抖。  
一个月后，等你发现那两个红头发脑袋出现在图书馆的时候，你警铃大作，还没来得及收拾好写了大半的羊皮纸，两位韦斯莱走了过来，“赶着给不洗头教授送作业哪，扫帚小姐。”弗雷德韦斯莱不怀好意地从兜里掏着东西，你警觉地看着他。坐在旁边的纳威隆巴顿突然站了起来，他也盯着弗雷德的口袋，“维丽蒂是个好人，你们——你们不要欺负她。”突然被塞了好人卡的你脸上有点挂不住，你放下手里的书本，拍拍他的肩膀不知道要说什么。一二三四个迷你臭蛋趁你不注意被扔在你的羊皮纸上，不一会你的羊皮纸上书本上全是熏人的臭气，你看着写了半天的论文毁于一旦，气的抄起书就往他们头上扔，“乔治韦斯莱！！”你咬牙切齿地盯着其中一个说。他一边躲一边说，“我是弗雷德，笨扫帚毛儿。”你跳在椅子上揪住他，“屁的弗雷德，你是乔治韦斯莱！！浑蛋！”你把臭掉的羊皮纸全给他塞校袍里，直到平斯夫人大光其火地用鸡毛掸子把你们都赶了出去。纳威可怜巴巴地抢救出他的作业，弗雷德韦斯莱和乔治韦斯莱一人挨了一屁股鸡毛掸子，四个人满身臭气凄惨地站在图书馆门口。  
“你怎么知道乔吉是小乔吉？”弗雷德捂着屁股忍不住问。“因为我不瞎。”你没好气地回到。  
“我也不瞎……可是还是分不清……”纳威弱弱地发言。  
你替他拍了拍衣服上的灰，教他，“弗雷德韦斯莱长得比较凶，乔治韦斯莱长得比较蠢。”  
纳威的眼神在韦斯莱双胞胎脸上扫了扫，似懂非懂的点了点头。你抱起被扔出来的书本头都不回地走了，留下格兰芬多们三脸懵逼。  
两个讨人嫌的韦斯莱很容易分清，尤其是在乔治韦斯莱被你老拳揍过之后，他的表情变得更傻了。他经常会出现在你抽下一本书的书架后方，挂着傻得冒泡的笑容看着你，或是在魁地奇球场上像赶不走的红头苍蝇一样，绕着你上下左右乱飞，偏偏你还打不到他，真气人。  
你在心里盘算着对乔治韦斯莱被打傻你得负多少责任的时候，你刚打开更衣室里的储物柜门，猛的被喷涌而出的彩色包装硬糖砸了个头晕眼花，什么谋财害命新招数？你把这堆硬糖全都扫进书包里就花了好多时间，害得下一堂占卜课都迟到了十分钟。  
“你好，亲爱的——”特里劳妮教授用模糊的嗓音呼唤你赶紧坐下，“我亲爱的孩子，告诉我，你在水晶球里看见了什么？”你看着特里劳妮教授蜻蜓般的眼睛，没好气地说，“水晶球说要小心红发男子。”特里劳妮教授的眼睛瞪得不能再圆了，她激动的拉着你的手，颤抖着说，“孩子——你有预言的天赋啊——”你和赫敏格兰杰在她看不见的地方同时翻了个白眼。  
在这之后，那种有着W字母包装纸的各种小糖果总是莫名其妙的出现在你的口袋里，书包里，更多的时候你好好的在学习，乔治韦斯莱就神不知鬼不觉的出现在附近，五颜六色的糖果一颗颗都朝你丢来，你真想像哭泣的桃金娘一样咆哮，“打中肩膀一分！打中鼻子五分！去你的乔治韦斯莱！”要不是怕再次被平斯夫人赶出去，你绝对会跳起来再给他一拳，给他打回正常。  
说实话你也不晓得什么时候和格兰芬多们熟悉起来，赫敏格兰杰和纳威隆巴顿经常会坐在你旁边看书，金妮韦斯莱甚至有时候会叫上你一起玩魁地奇，刚才你们一起去更衣室换衣，甚至她还和你八卦弗雷德在追他们队里安吉丽娜的消息，这姑娘不知道她的哥哥们和你不对付的吗，你看着金妮火红的长发突然冒出一个坏点子。  
第二天韦斯莱家双胞胎打了一架的消息传的全校皆知，据说乔治韦斯莱给他哥哥的追求对象写了篇极其肉麻的情书，一早上乔治韦斯莱顶着一只被揍青的眼睛，焉了吧唧地坐在格兰芬多长桌前吃早餐，你趴在自己座位上笑的浑身发抖，还没等这波笑意过去，突然被人握住了手腕拖了起来。乔治韦斯莱拽着你到礼堂外，“干——干嘛——”你笑的眼泪汪汪的，别过脸去怕被他看到。  
“听我说——”乔治韦斯莱急切地说。  
你甩掉被他捏疼的手腕，揩了揩笑出的眼泪，强忍着大笑的冲动，把自己憋出一副古怪的表情，“和我无关。”你就差没举起双手来抵赖了，他毛毛躁躁地把你堵在墙根不让你跑，非常着急地说，“维丽蒂，你听我解释。”你看着乔治韦斯莱的被打青的眼睛忍得差点内伤，颤抖着说，“跟我没有关系——啊呀——你干嘛啊——”你感觉到他快把你压扁在墙上，只好推了推他。乔治韦斯莱极其认真地盯着你的眼睛说，“我没有给安吉丽娜写情书。”干嘛跟我说啊，你差点脱口而出，哪里不太对劲，你思考了下没有说话。他的脸上又冒出那种傻兮兮的表情，“你知道的，我——”你莫名其妙脸皮子有点发烫，小声嘀咕道，“我当然知道，那是我写的啊。”你看着乔治韦斯莱的表情从石化到变得危险，哧溜一下从他胳膊下钻了出去，略略略地吐了吐舌头跑了个没影。  
就在你和格兰芬多们相处日趋和谐，弗雷德韦斯莱甚至感谢你助力他追到安吉丽娜，你以为一切都在往好的方向发展，直到乌姆里奇来了，韦斯莱双胞胎退学了。时间不停歇地往前，战争的阴影笼罩着霍格沃茨上空。赫敏不见了，金妮韦斯莱和纳威隆巴顿都被严加看管了起来，再接着你听到了乔治韦斯莱失去了一只耳朵的消息，你坐在斯莱特林冰冷潮湿的公共休息室里，看着满满一玻璃罐有着W字母的彩色包装糖果愣神。  
每个人脸上都失去了笑容，最终食死徒们在城堡外聚集，你再一次在学校见到了那张熟悉的脸，你想这下纳威绝不会分不清韦斯莱双胞胎了。在格兰芬多的麦格教授让费尔奇带着所有斯莱特林学生去地牢的时候，你飞快地脱掉身上黑绿的校袍，溜到了金妮的身侧。金妮欢喜地看着你，用手肘敲了敲她哥哥。乔治皱着眉头看你，他刚想喊住麦格教授，你就踢了他一脚，“闭嘴。”

你随着一部分的韦斯莱家抵挡着一个区域的食死徒进攻，听到珀西韦斯莱甚至还在和弗雷德开着玩笑，你想你能坚持下去，直到巨大的爆炸在你们当中发生，你在石堆里晕眩了半天，珀西韦斯莱的悲鸣声让你猛地揪紧了，你跌跌撞撞地跑近聚集在一起的红发人，弗雷德韦斯莱躺在地上，胸口微弱地起伏着，你双腿一软跪坐在乔治身边，忍不住发起了抖，乔治回身紧紧抱住你，有些灼热的液体沿着你的颈项往下滑落，你木然地看着躺在地上的弗雷德和乔治极像的面容，颈侧的眼泪烫伤了你，斯莱特林巨蟒的毒液在你的身体里奔腾，你推开了他，握紧你的魔杖站了起来，朝着从绿色迷雾中不断冒出的食死徒干脆利落地发起了恶咒。  
粉身碎骨。  
粉身碎骨。  
粉身碎骨。  
…

战争结束了，乔治带着你回到了陋居，救世主和他的朋友们灰头土脸地歇在一旁，弗雷德躺在床上据说只是被爆炸冲击晕了，你坐在乔治旁边，没有意识到他一直握着你的手，你觉得好几双眼睛落在你身上，你不太自在地瞄到韦斯莱夫人难掩笑意的眼神，珀西韦斯莱欣赏的眼神，你抖了抖肩膀站了起来和乔治说，“我就先走了——”他抓着你的手硬把你拉了回来，“不要走。”好吧，你点点头听话地坐好。乔治凑到你耳边说，“留下来——”你别扭地挪开了点说，“知道了知道了…”他不依不饶地贴了过来，“我是说留在——”你恼火地咬住他的嘴唇，“我说我知道了！”

躺着的弗雷德鬼鬼祟祟地睁开一只眼睛偷偷笑了。

END

伍德不是说过嘛，弗雷德和乔治本身就像两个游走球，所以说被游走球击中是什么感觉？当然是脑残又心动的感觉了。（你闭嘴）


End file.
